In recent years, electric toy guns have become very popular and they are widely used in outdoor war games and in military training. Electric toy guns and real guns have similar appearance. The general mechanism of conventional electric toy guns is that when they are triggered, a battery-powered gear set therein will backwardly drive a piston set in a gun chamber thereof. When the piston set is driven backwardly, a spring between a rear wall of the chamber and the piston set is compressed. When the gear set rotates to a predetermined position, the piston set is released. The spring will then push the piston set forward such that pressurized air in the chamber will drive a BB bullet to be ejected from a barrel of the gun. It can thus be understood that after a shot is fired, the gun will be ready for another shot right away. Since all parts in a conventional electric toy gun are hidden, users would not be able to see operation of various parts in the gun, and would not know the difference between the operation of the parts in a conventional electric toy gun and that of a real gun. Nevertheless, due to the difference in the mechanism between conventional electric toy guns and real guns, in the context of military training conventional electric toy guns are of limited use.
The present invention seeks to address problems arisen from limited similarity between conventional electric toy guns and real guns, and from reduced usage in certain contexts such as in military training. In other words, the present invention seeks to provide an electric toy gun which has a motion control mechanism; the gun can produce a shooting behavior which is similar to a real gun.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a motion control mechanism for use in an electric toy gun. The motion control mechanism includes a gear set, a piston set that is inside a gun body of the electric toy gun. The piston is driven by the gear set. The motion control mechanism also includes a primary repositioning spring located between the piston set and a rear end of the gun. The repositioning set is installed on the gun body, and moves backward when driven by the piston set.
Preferably, the repositioning set may include a repositioning rod and a recoil mass. The repositioning rod and the recoil mass are fixed together. One end of the repositioning rod is downwardly extending. The downwardly extending end of the repositioning rod is positioned behind the piston set and is located in a position to a central axis of the gun body when compared to a highest part of the piston set. The other end of the said repositioning rod is fixed to the recoil mass.
The repositioning set may include a secondary repositioning spring. The secondary repositioning spring may be located between the repositioning rod and a front wall of the chamber of the gun body. The secondary repositioning spring may be configured to be able to, in use, pull the repositioning rod and the recoil mass back to an original position.
The repositioning set may include a secondary repositioning spring. The secondary repositioning spring may be located between the repositioning rod and a front wall of the chamber of the gun body. The secondary repositioning spring may be configured to pull the repositioning rod and the recoil mass back to an original position.
The motion control mechanism may include a gliding slot set in a rear upper end of the chamber of the gun body. The gliding slot set may have at least one pair of bulges and is arranged in parallel with the central axis of the chamber and extends to an exterior of the chamber. The gliding slot set may have a gliding slot that matches the bulges and allows the repositioning rod to glide along the gliding slot.
The repositioning rod may have two pairs of bulges. Based on the distance between the repositioning rod and the central axis of the chamber's central axis, these two pairs of bulges may be called a first bulge and a second bulge. The gliding slot set may have two gliding slots that match the first bulge and the second bulge. The first bulge may be situated farther away from the central axis of the chamber than that of the second bulge, and the first bulge may be wider in width.
The motion control mechanism may provide a positioning hole at one end of said repositioning rod, the one end being attached to the recoil mass. The motion control mechanism may provide another positioning hole in an upper surface of the recoil mass, the position of this another positioning hole matches that of the positioning hole of the repositioning rod. A connection means is, for example, in the form of a screw, may pass through these two positioning holes in the repositioning rod and the recoil mass such that the repositioning rod and the recoil mass are fixed together.
The secondary repositioning spring may be provided with one end which is fixed to one end of the repositioning rod, and the other end of the secondary repositioning spring may be fixed to the inner front wall of the chamber.
The motion control mechanism may provide at least one air release hole at a rear end of the chamber such that cavity in the rear part of the chamber and exterior of the mechanism are in gas communicable relationship.
The motion control mechanism may be configured such that an axis of the air release hole may be arranged vertically to the central axis of the chamber, and may extend across the chamber.
It can be understood that a number of benefits are produced by the above described electric toy gun. For instance, the electric toy gun is more similar and behaves similarly to a real gun in that it also has a repositioning set and air release holes and generates a similar feel as one would sense when using a real gun. As such, a gun made according to the present invention is more suited for military training and can last longer.